Desire To Possess
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: "So then whatever this fascination that he has with Sherlock Homes is, it cannot be love. But it is desire." One-sided Moriarty/Sherlock.


James Moriarty does not love. To love would be an unimaginable weakness and it could so easily get in the way of work and greatness. Even as a child he had always been apart from his parents to the point that they thought he may be autistic. Which was, of course, not true, since Jim had always had a very intuitive sense of people, of their emotions, thoughts, desires. And he learned early on how to manipulate those desires, emotions, fears and so on.

When he was ten, Jim set his favorite cat on fire as part of an experiment. It had been a fascinating sight. He had learned something from that experience: even something you really enjoy having around can be replaced. Really, people were no different than cats in that respect.

So loving and being in love seem like foolish pursuits to him. There are some nice aspect – the sex for one. But it is not necessary to be in love to have great sex. Jim has fallen in lust many times but that all got terribly boring after a time and his lovers had a horrible habit of becoming clingy and attached. Boring _and _disgusting.

So then whatever this fascination that he has with Sherlock Homes is, it cannot be love. But it is desire. Not just lust but _desire. _He wants to possess Sherlock, wants to own him. After all, who would be against owning such a brilliant mind? Not to mention such a temple of a body. Really a shame how Sherlock keeps it under all those layers of clothing. Jim can't understand why; he, personally, loves to show off his own perfection. From their first meeting, Moriarty had decided that being uptight must be a family thing for the Holmes brothers.

If Jim closes his eyes he can imagine keeping Sherlock as his pet. He can imagine running his fingers through thick curly hair and whispering playful, outrageous things. Sherlock would then throw his head back and moan just the way that Jim likes it. Then they would fuck. They would fuck long and hard; Jim would ride Sherlock like a hot young mare. Maybe he would even use a whip.

Jim would love to watch Sherlock solve problems all day. There is something incredibly sexy about the man when he is deep in thought – cocky and overconfident, fully engrossed by what he is doing. So much like Jim and yet a polar opposite. Jim can just imagine what sort of games they could play – the game he is playing with Sherlock now is fascinating enough. Hide and seek had always been one of Moriarty's favorite games. Unlike the other children, he did not lose fascination with it once puberty hit.

But there is one fault in the current situation: Sherlock is not _his. _If anything, he is the good doctor's. Well, technically, that should be the other way around, but it is close enough for Jim to be – not, not jealous – annoyed and frustrated. This inability to have Sherlock acknowledge him has him going neurotic. He longs to posses Sherlock, wants to be in his thoughts all the time, wants to be the one thing that occupies Sherlock's time. But there are only so many different, interesting murders that he can stage at a time. Really, Jim is baffled by the fact the John Watson, who is really quite plain and ordinary, is able to provide Sherlock with so much…ecstasy. Sherlock might not admit it to himself, not to mention the good doctor, but Jim has noticed. Of course he has, he is a genius after all. Even long before he bugs Holmes' flat and is – unfortunately – privy to the things that Sherlock and Watson do on their nights off, he can feel the bond between them.

Not that Jim doesn't have his own faithful lapdog. Sebastian, Moriarty is sure, would, and at times does, join him in bed if Jim asked him to. He also thinks that Seb doesn't do it just as part of the job but out of a sense of fascination with his boss. Thankfully, Moran does a lot less drooling than Sherlock's pet. But having his henchman in bed on occasion and having Sebastian follow him around like a looming shadow does not add up to Jim's mind being on Moran more than it is on Sherlock. On the other hand, Sherlock's mind is obviously not constantly on Jim and the more time goes on the more that thought infiltrates Jim's conscious mind and the more it controls everything that he does.

Why would Sherlock _not _notice him when he is obviously brilliant – not to mention attractive if that counts for anything – and he is obviously a whole lot less boring than the rest of the poor sods that planet Earth is populated with?

Jim has always gotten the things he desires and not getting what he wants has always set off a chain of destructive events. But the one thing he hates more than not getting what he wants is being ignored. Making an impression has always been highly important and it had always _worked. _Yet Sherlock will play his game but he will not commit to it, will not acknowledge Jim as the only one to whom it is worthwhile to commit.

"Sebastian," he says lazily to Moran one night while lying spread out on the bed. The colonel looks over from where he has been smoking at the window and regards his lover-boss inquisitively. "What if I was to _force_ Sherlock Holmes to notice me?"

Moran makes a face. Jim knows that his favorite henchman does not like talking about business after they've just had sex but Jim's mind has been going one hundred miles per hour for what seems like the past several weeks. So, yes, they will talk about it. "How do you propose we do that, Boss?"

Jim smirks. He doesn't have the specifics yet, but over time, especially after all the things that Sherlock's older brother was so kind to share, he has begun to form a plan. "I will give him the sort of problem he can not walk away from. A final problem."


End file.
